Nostalgia Critic
Special Moves Neutral B - HEIL HITLER! The Critic pulls out his 6mm pistol. Quickly tapping the B button causes one bullet to be shot from the direction the Critic is facing, comparible to Fox and Falco's Blaster. Holding the B button however, causes him to say "HEIL HITLER" and shoot wildly from both sides. When he says the line, a Hoop damge-like event occurs to any opponents standing near him before the actual attack occurs. While the 6mm pistol has been one of the most used running gags in the reviews ever since Drug Cartoon Special, the term "Heil Hitler" was used in the Captian America review. Near the beginning, one of the characters shot another character saying "Heil Hitler". As the critic then wondered if the character did that in events such as weddings, bar mitsvas, or as a Kindergarden teacher. The sound clip used for the attack bares a striking resemblence to the bar mitsva example. Side B - ELEPHANT! The critic says the word "Elephant" and the The Burger King appears and goes in the direction of the side used for the attack. When it hits an enemy, it causes Negative Zone-like attacks, enemies in mid-air stangely falls while their footstool animation plays, it breaks shields in one hit, and causes Flower. The move comes from a running gag first appearing in the "You can't do that on television" portion of Nickcoms, where he compares kids getting slimed every time the line "I don't know" is said to the Burger King appearing everytime he says the word "Elephant". Ever since, it has become his "call back to reality" whenever a totally bizzare moment. Sadly it ended when the Burger King was scare in the Movie, Twister. Up B - Mako Miracle The critic makes a head of Mako Iwatsu appear, making the critic float. While mosly used for ledge recovery, an opponent can get damged by touching the head. In the Critic's TMNT review, he compares Splinter's voice to 'Mr. Miyagi if he smoked a million Marlboros" (please note at the time, he did not know much about Mako). Which angered fans. This problem was resolved in the Sidekicks review, which is where the attack comes from. Down B - EXPLAIN This attack is a clone of Wario Waft, but causes continuing damage after the attack continues. Twice in the Quest for camelot review, after many unexplained stuff, the Critic angrily creates an explosion destroying an entire town, then appologizing after seeing what happened. Final Smash - Chuck Norris(American Idol) A picture of Chuck Norris appears KOing everyone on screen except for the critic. While obviously coming from the meme, it is a running gag first appearing in the Sidekicks review, whenever a movie attempts something seemingly impossible, he says that only Chuck Norris can do it. On-Screen Appearance Says, "Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic." KOs KO 1: Ow! KO 2: Hehehe Star KO: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! (It later becomes shorter after Real City) Screen KO: (Nostalgia Critic currently has no Screen KO along with I.M. Meen) Possible Screen KOSFX: "NO!" Taunts Down Taunt- Yells I WAS FROZEN TODAY Side Taunt- In a ready to fight pose, he says, "I'm... acting..." Up Taunt- Laughs Victories Victory 1: Say: "I'm the Nostalgia Critic, guys, I remember it, so you don't have to!" Victory 2: Drinks while shooting on the roof Victory 3: Say: "Because I also go one step beon." Victory 4 (Against AVGN): "Take that, Nerd!!" Lose: Applauds the opponent Victory Theme Video Music SSBB OST- The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby's Air Ride) Character Desciption The Nostalgia Critic was a web television series starring Doug Walker as the eponymous reviewer. The series initially launched on YouTube in 2007 when his dose a cartoon sperial, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, before moving to an independent site, That Guy with the Glasses, run by production company Channel Awesome. The show involved the Nostalgia Critic, often referred to as simply the Critic or NC, reviewing mostly nostalgic media in a negative (but humorous) manner. This mostly concerns movies and television series from the 1980s, '90s, and early 2000s but he had on occasion made exceptions for movies and television series that were released before 1980 and after 1999. Most of his reviews were for films that were critical failures, although he has negatively reviewed some critical and audience successes such as Moulin Rouge!, Signs, and Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Sadly, Walker announced on September 14, 2012 that The Nostalgia Critic had ended its run as a weekly show after The Guy with The Glasses Special, To Boldly Flee, but noted that he will not retire the character, and will occasionally reappear in future specials. Other Attacks Ground Attacks 'Normal' Neutral attack - Punches twice, then kicks repeatedly. Can trap fastfallers when used against a wall. Dash attack - Forward tilt - Swings his hand in front of him. Has low-priority. Up tilt - Down tilt - Ducks and kicks out. 'Smash' Forward smash - Shoots lightning from his hands. Hits multiple times, for a total of 13-26% damage. Up smash - WInds up and releases a Psycho jack-in-the-box with a FAIL on a spring inside. Has amazing vertical range, moderate knockback, and high start-up lag. Down smash - Punches downward on both sides of him. 'Other' Ledge attack - 100% ledge attack - Floor attack - Swings his gun to both sides of him. Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' Neutral aerial - Kicks both feet out in opposite direcitons. Forward aerial - Spits downward. Deals 4% with moderate hitstun against grounded opponents, and 7% damage and meteor-smashing airborne opponents. Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' Grab - Grabs with both hands. Pummel - Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward. His worst throw. Back throw - Up throw - Shrugs and throws the opponent up, dealing 14% with high knockback scaling. Has the second-highest damage of any throw in Lawl. Down throw - Summons Mako from the floor, who rises into the heavens. Deals 12% total, although lightweights like Yomika and Madotsuki can DI out of the last 3% of the damage and punish NC. Role in the Subspace Emissary TBA Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling, who's this guy with the glasses? Mei Ling: He's the Nostalgia Critic. He remembers it so you don't have to Snake: This guy is giving off powerful explosions. I don't even wanna get near him... Mei Ling: The poor little guy has had such a hard life... He faced all kinds of shitty movies. Like:Kazaam, Mario Brothers, and North Snake: Ughh, I've seen it... That cheap movie makes my skin crawl... Mei Ling: Yeah... And after that, his rage slowly grew stronger. I think he formed a rage thats so strong, that he can turn it into explosions Snake: Isn't that Mako from the chinese movies? Mei Ling: Yeah... The critic made fun of him in a review Snake: Really??? I'll punch his balls! Mei Ling: But be careful... His rage makes him a powerful guy... Snake: Give me a break... Its not like i'm fighting an elephant Burger King: *Naaaaaaaaaa* Snake: What are you some kind of king??? Trivia *According to the Lawl Facebook page, the Nostalgia Critic was stated as being one of the hardest characters to animate due to the fact that almost all of his reviews only show his upper body, as his waste and legs are taken from the TGWTG 1 year anniversary brawl. *The Critic is both the first live-action character and the first Celebirty character introduced in Lawl. *The Nostalgia Critic is one of two characters whose Star KO #2 animation was never seen, the other being I.M. Meen. *He is part of Channel Awesome *He does not criticize modern age movies such as Michael Bay's Transformers live-action film franchise, and the upcoming Jonathan Liebesman's TMNT Reboot. *The character is played by Douglas Darien Walker, known for Ask That Guy, Bum Reviews and others such as Kickassia as the Nostalgia Critic himself. *Doug Walker recently stated (both at the end of "To Boldly Flee" and on TGWTG.com) that there will be no more new weekly Nostalgia Critic reviews, as to begin working on different videos and projects. *Nostalgia Critic has survived the longest without getting KO'd, his last KO was in Bicycle Tracks when his false version was KO'd by Tommy Wiseau. (Madotsuki's classic mode doesn't count because the KO was offscreen), also I.M. Meen has survived the second longest since his last KO was in Final Forest. Category:Playable Characters Category:TGWTG Category:Reviewer Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Adult Category:Bad Tempers Category:Real Life Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Gunholders Category:Lawler-RPG Category:TKEAxTFS